The present invention is directed to a simulated rock for use in landscape lighting installations. More particularly, the inventive simulated rock has a plurality of pre-installed lighting cans to allow for the hidden installation of landscape lighting.
Simulated rocks have been used in landscape lighting for decoration. Lights are often installed around or behind such simulated rocks to mask their presence. In such instances, the lights may be visible from certain views depending upon the person's position around the perimeter of the landscape lighting area.
Sometimes, the simulated rocks are hollow and may have a hole therein to allow the passage of illumination from a light installed under the simulated rock. In such instances, the light must be installed in the ground (as by a ground stake) and the simulated rock positioned over the light. With such an installation, the direction of the illumination from the light must very closely match the hole in the simulated rock or a portion of the illumination will be blocked by the simulated rock. In addition, such installations are subject to movement and settling over time such that the light and hole may become out of alignment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simulated rock for landscape lighting that more readily lends itself to the covering of light fixtures and more reliably allows for the passage of light through openings in the simulated rock. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.